


some nights

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya comes home with a kitten. Short 'n' sweet drabble.





	some nights

The door of the apartment burst open and bounced off the wall, and Noya stormed through the doorway, dripping wet and shivering under the onslaught of the fall rain. Yaku peered up from his textbook, and did a double take as he saw Noya unzip his coat carefully and gently take a soaked kitten out of it.

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“It sure is! And you can’t do anything about it. Now help me give her a bath.”


End file.
